Warrior Of Mine
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: this story actually takes place after the Avengers movie, but it is a short Thor x Sif story.


"May I ask you something, my love?" Thor asked, as he and Sif lay on the bed in one of the bedrooms in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, laying against each other, holding one another's hand, one's fingers entwined with the other's. Sif's hand and fingers, and even her body for that matter, was always so small when wrapped in his. He was so big and muscular (as one would expect from a demigod), and she was so small and thin, sleek and muscular, and, though petite, she was much able to hold her own in battle. She had come to Midgard(Earth) to stay with Thor, and even help him in his duties of protecting the realm.

"Of course, my gorgeous god. Anything." she said. (I had to say gorgeous about him in here somewhere, because he is, & every time I would see Chris Hemsworth, I would be like, "Gorgeous!", so now I always call him "Gorgeous" or "The Gorgeous Man". & it stuck, so now even my mom & my sister joke & call him that, )

"Why did you come for me, during my banishment?" Thor asked.

"What do you mean, why? I love you, darling. I would go anywhere and do anything for you. You know that, don't you?" Sif answered, looking slightly confused.

"Yes. But, you knew my father would never let you bring me back to Asgard with you, and my brother surely would not have allowed it. What would you have done then?" Thor said.

"Well, I... truly, I do not know. I never gave it thought. Maybe I had hoped I could convince your father to lift your banishment. Or maybe I had hoped that you could take the throne from your brother." she answered. With her free hand, Sif stroked Thor's golden hair. "Or maybe I would have stayed with you until your father changed his mind." she said. Thor looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes, and placed his free hand on her cheek. She lay there, her black hair flowing freely around her face as it streamed across the pillow. He pulled her hand, which was still holding his, to him and kissed it.

"I believe my brother may have feelings for you." he said.

"What? Loki? Please, he cares for no one but himself." Sif said. Thor shook his head.

"No, Sif, I believe he always had feelings for you." he said.

"That's ridiculous. Do you not recollect what he did to my hair when we were young?" Sif said.

"Loki has always been jealous of me. You were just one more reason he was, just one more thing that I had and he did not." Thor said.

"I love you, Thor." Sif said firmly.

"I know it, Sif. And I, you. I just felt that you should know my suspicions." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." she said, smiling, "I'll be careful, then."

"When Loki had unrightfully taken the throne from my father, what if he had tried to take you as his queen?" Thor asked.

"Well, I certainly would not have obliged." Sif answered, looking somewhat offended at the thought.

"Not willingly of course. But, if the king decrees it, one would have no choice but to oblige."

"Well, I would have fled Asgard before I would become the wife of that traitor. No offense meant to you, of course."

"None taken, of course. Would you have come here, to Midgard, with me?" he asked, looking down at her, smiling his charming smile.

"Most likely." she said, smiling back at him. He leaned forward and kissed her, and she returned the kiss, of course. When they broke the kiss, the thunder god pulled the warrior maiden against him. She climbed on top of him, her tiny frame laying on top of his massive body. She sat up, straddling him. She kissed him, running her hands through his beautiful, long, blond, hair. They broke the kiss to breathe, and he put his enormous hands on her toned hips, and rolled her over so that he was on top of her, and he began kissing her again...(I think we all know where this leads. I don't really feel like going into detail at the moment.)

….

A little while later, they lay in each other's arms.

"I love you, Thor. I will always be yours." Sif said, smiling, a soft smile, one she didn't let show often, but Thor was usually able to bring that out in her.

"And I, you, Sif, my dear. And I am yours, and always will be." Thor said, looking at her and smiling passionately. And they lay there, in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
